No Way! I'm Not Jealous!
by YumiChanLoL123
Summary: Both Luffy and Nami develops feelings for each other but are too dumb to notices! I wonder who will be the first one to notices? ( Sorry for the sucky summary ; ) There might be some FrankyxRobin too! Rate: T for swearwords
1. Your hair

_**I do not own One piece at all! All characters belong to Oda Eiichiro**_

At Weatheria, Nami saw the newspaper come in and was reading the news and then noticed something in front of the paper. Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Portgas D. Ace was killed right in front of Luffy, his brother. She quickly gathered all the things she needed in Weatheria and tried to escape to where Luffy was. The pain Luffy must be going through must be painful. She knows how he feels right now because she too lost someone important in front of her. Knowing the pain Luffy went through made Nami wanted to cry but she held it in.

Nami failed to escape and crashed back into Weatheria. They then locked her up in their type of cage.

"Please let me out! He needs us! My Captain is in pain!" Nami cried, wanting to be by his side this time. He was always there for her when she needed him and now she wants to be the one to be there for him. She couldn't held in her tears and started crying in front of the old mans.

They panic and opened the door for Nami. When they opened the cell, she ran as fast as she could with the bags of things she needed and Haredas. As she ran, she started to think about Luffy and her tears fell down without her noticing until Haredas told her, embarrassed, she hitted him in the head. Soon after,another newspaper came in with Luffy bowing his head, intended to send a message to his nakamas. Nami got the messaged but she worried about the others like Zoro. "To Meet back at Sabaody Archipelago in two years from on now" the message said. Nami headed back to Weatheria, determined to study the New worlds weather so that she is able to navigate her crew mates to places, safely.

As time went by, Nami's hair grew and she planned to cut it but decided not to. "Maybe having long hair won't be so bad..." she said to herself as she looked up into the sky, wondering what her nakamas are doing right now.

**(Two years later)**

Everyone met at Sabaody Archipelago as planned. Everyone was so excited to see each other since two years has past and since they seen each other. Almost everyone's appearances changed especially Franky. The only one who doesn't look that different was Luffy and the only change was the scar the was on his chest, Nami noticed. Even though their appearances change, their personality was pretty much the same except that Sanji became more sensitive to women. He had an nose bleed when he saw Nami and Robin. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were amazed how awesome Franky became with his cyborg body. Nami was glad that Luffy was still the same as two years ago but she knew that there are still scars in his heart that can't be healed by themselves.

Brook then came up to Nami and bowed. "Nami, it's been awhile! Would you let me see your pant-" Nami then kicked Brook across the face and walked away. Luffy then noticed Nami.

"HEY NAMI! It's Been A while Hasn't it! How you Been?!" he greeted her, while waving like crazy. "Hey Luffy!" Nami greeted back with a warm smile. Luffy then walked up to Nami and stared at her hair.

"What is it Luffy? she asked him.

"Your hair...It's long now! No wonder I didn't noticed you since I expected that you would still have short hair." he said, pointing at her hair.

"Is there a problem with me having long hair?" she said raising and eyebrow but he shook his head.

"I'm just surprised, that's all! So what made you let your hair grow long?" He asked, while smiling.

"I just wanted to try if it fit me or not and plus didn't you said that you would like to see it long?!" she replied to the straw hat boy.

"Huh? I did? I don't remember..." he said scratching the back of his head.

Nami sigh. "Well I guess an idiot like you would forget...Fine, i'll tell you...So this is what happened..."

**(Flashback)**

The Straw Hats just recruited another member and that was Brook. It was a peaceful day and they were right on course to Sabaody Archipelago. Nami was outside in the deck early in the morning and held a scissor in one hand. Today she was going to trim her hair because it grew. When she was about to cut her hair, Luffy noticed her and ran to Nami.

"What Are You Doing, Nami?!" He asked her, surprising her and making her jump a little.

"L-Luffy?! What do you want? Can't you see? I'm trimming my hair today!" she said a little annoyed by him.

"Eh? But why? he said disappointed.

"What do you mean why? It's because it's growing too long, and it would be in the way, so i'm trimming it. Now would you let me trim my hair already?" she said getting more annoyed.

"Why? You should keep it long! I think it's a waste because you have such pretty orange colored hair. I'm sure you'll look good with long hair!" he said with a wide grin.

Did he just complemented my hair? Nami wondered and blush slightly. She didn't know if she should be happy or not by the captain's complement.

"W-well it's my decision on what I want to do with my hair! If I want to trim it than too bad..." she said turning the other way so that he doesn't see her blushing.

He looked at her for a while and then smiled. "Ya! You're right! It's your decision on what you want to do with your hair! Too bad I won't be able to see it long. I'm sure it would be beautiful... he said but whispered the last part and Nami couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing! Well i'm gonna go now! don't want to bother you when you trim it! See ya!" he said leaving.

"Ah.. okay..." she said confused...

After Nami trimmed it, she looked in the mirror. She grabbed a strain of her hair and looked at it. "Maybe next time i'll let it grow out." she said to herself.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh! Now I remember!" he exclaimed and started to laugh.

"God, don't go making me talk about the past..." she complained, blushing slightly, while she stared at Luffy as he laughed.

Luffy then grabbed a strain of Nami's hair and brought it up to his face. "I knew you would look beautiful with long hair... " he said with a soft smile and made Nami blush harshly and surprised.

"Lu-"

"OI! LOOK AT THAT! MUGIWARA AND NAMI BEING ALL LOVEY AND DOVEY! THAT'S SO SUPPA!" Franky announced to the whole crew.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Nami.

"They must of missed each other during the past two years! Yohohohoh!" Brook commented.

"WHAT! HOW DEAR YOU TOUCH NAMI~SWAANN! ONLY I CAN TOUCH HE-" Sanji exploded while blood dripped down his nose. Chopper handed a tissue to Sanji.

"No way! Luffy?! Being all lovey and dovey with Nami?! Impossible!" Usopp said in shocked.

"I see nothing wrong with it... I mean it's natural for a human male to be attracted to a human female. In other words, mati-" Sanji covered Chopper's mouth, giving him the look to not talk anymore.

Robin just giggled, while Zoro just stood there and stared at them.

Nami's face turned really red from embarrassment. "W-What Are You Guys Talking About?! Luffy and I are Just Nakamas! Nothing more! Right Luffy?!" She said turning to face him, hoping he would agree too but instead, he looked a little shocked. He felt a slight pain in his chest but didn't know why? Maybe he'll ask Chopper later.

"Um.. Luffy?" Nami said, waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Ya! We're just Nakamas...!" he replied, ignoring the pain in his chest.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if it sucks A this is my first FanFiction story so be easy on me if i make any mistakes, okay!**

**Anyways thanks for reading! the next chapter will come out soon ^^**


	2. These Feelings

**All Characters and One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro**

* * *

"S-See, I told you guys! We're just nakamas! Nothing more... I'm going to go get the instructions on how to make the Thousand Sunny go undersea now." Nami said and walked away, still blushing.

"Okay! I can't wait! Hurry up so that we can go to Fishmen Island!" Luffy shouted and waved his navigator goodbye. Everyone then walked away to what they were doing but Luffy just stood there and watched Nami leave. The pain in his chest was gone now and the straw hat was relieved but just in case, he was going to talk about it to Chopper later. He was confused why it hurt when Nami said that. Of course they were only nakamas but why did he feel so disappointed. Well since the pain was gone now, he didn't really care any more. Then Zoro walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked the captain with a serious face.

"Huh? Well i'm fine now! A few moment ago I felt a slight pain in my chest but it's gone now but i'll go ask Chopper about it later! Why'd you ask?" Luffy said, confused by the swordsmen action. It was kinda weird for him to worry about him.

"Nothing... I was just wondering." he said and walked away.

"That was odd..." Luffy said, tilting he's head while crossing he's arms as he watched Zoro walk away.

"Aw man! I wanted to see more! So not supa!" Franky said, disappointed and crossed his arms.

"Same here. Ah.. To be young again and fall in love with fast beating heartbeats! Ah, although I don't have one! Skeleton Joke! Yohohohoho!" Brook agreed, while doing his jokes. Robin was also a little disappointed but didn't say anything.

"What are you guys talking about?! Come on! There's no way Luffy would ever fall in love! I never once saw him interested in any women before!" Sanji said, waving his hands.

"Well, you know that time when Nami left with the Going Marry and betrayed us, heading to Arlong Park. Luffy didn't want anyone to be the navigator other than her. Come to think of it, he never once doubted Nami if you ask me. Maybe he has feelings for her but again..." Usopp assumed, rubbing he's chin.

"Are you an idiot! Luffy is too stupid for love so that means nothing! Plus, Nami-san is mines already and there's also no way that she would fall in love with that idiot!" Sanji complained, crossing he's arms as he was irritated by what Usopp said.

"I wouldn't mind if the Captain got together with Miss Navigator." Robin commented while smiling. "Robin-Chan?!" Sanji said surprised while covering he's nose due to his nose bleed from seeing Robin.

"Same here! But Nami doesn't seem to be interested in anything expect money and her orange trees." Usopp said. They all nodded, agreed on what Usopp said except Sanji,of course.

"Maybe we should set them u-!" Usopp was going to say but was interrupted by Zoro. "Just leave them alone." he said walking past them and leaned against the mast for a nap.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Well maybe leaving them alone would be the best option..." Franky said scratching he's head.

Nami then returned with the instructions and they were preparing to leave but the marines came when they found out that the straw hats returned. Then the Kuja Pirates blocked their way to the straw hats. A beautiful women with long black hair and blues eyes with snake earrings, stood in the way. Her name was Boa Hancock and she was a shichibukai. Almost every man in the world felled down to her because of her beauty. Both Brook and Sanji were going crazy when they saw her and of course Sanji turned into stones. She then turned her head around and winked at Luffy.

Luffy smiled and waved at her. "Thanks, Hancock!" He shouted. Nami was shocked that Luffy knew this girl. Robin saw Nami's reaction and smirked a little. Nami then walked up to Luffy and asked him," Do you know her?" He then turned and faced Nami.

"Ya! When we were separated, I was sent to Amazon Lily and that when i met her. It was weird that I was the only man there." He replied with a grin. "Amazon Lily? I thought that was just a legend island! It actually exists?" Nami said surprised.

"WHAT?! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, IT WAS LUFFY THAT WAS SENT THERE?! THAT'S NO FAIR! WHILE I! I WAS SENT TO THAT HELL PLACE! T-That h-horrible place, O-Okama Land!..." Sanji yelled at Luffy and then fell on to his hands and knees and started crying. "Why wasn't I sent there instead?!..."

Chopper patted he's back to comforted him. "There, there, Sanji."

"Man, you lucky boy! It must of been more of a paradise for you than a training these past... few... years..." Usopp said but felt a cold stared from behind and stopped talking.

"Well I didn't spent the two years on Amazon Lily actually. I was training in a near by deserted island with Rayleigh. Man it was hard but fun at the same time! Because of him, i became stronger and for sure this time, I won't let the same thing happen again!" Luffy said with determined and bringing up his fist.

"Luffy..."

Usopp then slapped Luffy's back. "We all became stronger so that we won't let it happen again either!" He said, smiling. Luffy was surprised and looked at he's crew mates. They all smiled back at him and nodded.

Of course... I have my nakamas with me, i'm not alone because they are here for me Luffy thought and smiled widely.

"YA!" he yelled happily. "Now! Onward to Fishmen Island!"

"YA!" They all yelled with excitement.

Nami ordered them on what to do with the instructions. Somehow, deep inside, she was glad that he didn't spent the two years with that women. If he had, for sure she would of beat him up, but why was she relieved that he didn't spent the two years with her? She was a little confused and brought her hand to her chest. She then sigh.

"Miss Navigator?" Robin said snapping Nami out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Robin. Is there something you need?" she replied to the archaeologist.

"Something bothering you?" Robin asked her.

"Uh, No it's nothing, sorry for making you worried, Robin." Nami answered, waving her hands.

"Well okay then. If anything bothering you, you can always talk to me." Robin said, smiling.

Nami smiled back at her. "Thanks! I'll rely on you if anything bothers me and i'll be there for you if anything bothers you, okay Robin!"

"Thanks, i'll be sure to talk to you too."

And off they went, heading to Fishmen Island.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes my second chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if i make any mistake, ;A; i still a noob and all...**


End file.
